


Heat

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Actor RPF, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15804267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: Some hot afternoon pool sex with Tim.  Who wouldn't like that?





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This little plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone this morning. My first Tim fic. I hope you like it.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rays of the blistering sun glimmered on the calm, flat surface of the pool as you and Tim relaxed on the patio. You were under a huge parasol drinking cool glasses of lemonade, trying to get some relief from the heat. Closing your eyes as you sipped your drink, you heard Tim say in that delectable voice of his,

"Everything okay darling?"

"Yeah, I'm just really hot,"

you replied as you removed your tshirt, leaving you in a blue two-piece bathing suit. You could feel your legs sticking to the chair as you sat back again.

"Darling, I agree wholeheartedly!"

You turned to look at Tim as he slid his sunglasses down his nose and unashamedly raked his eyes over the length of your body, his luscious lips, framed by that sexy beard you loved so much, hitching into a devious smirk. You playfully swatted him on the arm, a smile forming on your lips.

"What?"

he cooed, his facial expression showing mock innocence, while his eyes gleamed with mischief. The sound of his soft laugh made you shiver involuntarily. How he rendered you so affected with such a simple noise never failed to both surprise and delight you. 

"I'm going for a swim,"

you told Tim as you stood up,

"Coming?"

In answer, Tim reached out and pulled you in between his parted legs by your waist. Placing his hands on each side of your face, he met you halfway and pressed his soft lips to yours, sighing gently. He ran his tongue along the seam of your lips and you opened gladly for him. As his skillful tongue explored the hot cavern of your mouth, you revelled in the scratch of his beard on the sensitive skin of your face. He tasted decadently sweet and felt like the most luxurious velvet. You carded your fingers through his thick, dark curls, tightening just so. A tiny whisper of a moan escaped his lips and was swallowed by yours. Pulling back for air, you regarded his lust-blown pupils and his slightly open mouth. He was panting softly for air and his chest, covered with a smattering of salt and pepper hair as soft as silk, was rising and falling with the effort. You felt a tingle at the sight of him all hot and bothered but you felt like tantalising him just a little. Pecking him on the lips, you straightened up and started down the stairs which led to the pool, swaying your hips more than necessary. Coming back to himself, Tim called after you,

"Darling, have some pity. I'm an old man!"

You turned back, biting your lip and you looked up at him through your lashes. 

"You're only as old as the woman you feel!"

you reminded him with a sly smirk.

"You are such a little tease. I'll have to teach you some manners,"

Tim got up from his seat grinning madly, making his way to you and you were pleased to see that his red swim shorts were somewhat tented. 

"You'll have to catch me first!"

you called before diving into the water, disturbing the mirrored surface in your haste to keep as much distance between the two of you as possible. 

 

You heard the splash as Tim entered the pool and you snickered to yourself as you kept swimming towards the far end. However, Tim was a strong swimmer and he quickly gained on you. Just before you reached the pool wall, he clamped his large hand around your ankle, gripping it firmly and you squealed. Your heart hammered against your ribs, adrenaline rushing through your veins as Tim, now able to reach your waist, turned you easily with his hands. You were panting from the effort of swimming and Tim took advantage of this, using his body weight to pin you to the wall with his torso. His face was inches from your own, droplets of water running in rivulets down his face, dripping from his beard and his sopping wet hair. The sight of him soaking wet sent a jolt of white hot heat to your core. 

"What's Daddy going to do with you?"

Tim uttered in a low voice, deepened with desire. His eyes, darkened with arousal, glinted with pure carnal want as they locked onto your own. Suddenly he pounced, his marauding mouth attaching itself to your neck, kissing and sucking as he left a trail of fire down the column of your throat. You closed your eyes, gripping his shoulders as pleasure coursed the length of your body. You gasped loudly as Tim sucked hard on the juncture between your neck and shoulder. He soothed the reddened skin there with a few laps of his tongue. Tim slipped his thigh between your own, parting them easily and thrust his hips to yours. His rock hard cock pressed against your pelvis and your body ached with need. Bringing his face back up, you gave him a searing kiss which he returned with fervour. His hand moved down between you and disappeared inside your bikini bottoms. He growled into your mouth with approval as he ran a finger along your slit, slick with your juices. He broke the kiss, his eyes dancing with unconcealed glee as he practically growled,

"Oh honey, you are absolutely dripping for Daddy,"

His index finger slid inside you with practised ease and he curled it around and you moaned into his shoulder. You were glad Tim was holding you in place as you're sure your legs would've buckled under you by now. Tim added another finger and began pumping them in and out sharply. The stretch and the drag you felt were sending your dizzying arousal to new heights. He kissed you again. Filthily, all tongues and teeth. You panted wantonly into his mouth as his fingers brought unimaginable sensations cascading over you. Soon, it wasn't enough. Wrenching Tim from you by his hair earned you a groan. 

"I need you Daddy. I need your cock inside me,"

 

Tim licked his kiss swollen lips and reaching under the water, he yanked down your bottoms before freeing his aching and neglected cock from his shorts. You felt it hot and hard at the over-sensitised skin of your lips, the tip sliding in slowly. Tim lifted your leg up, tucking it to his side and bracing himself with his other arm, his hand holding the lip of the pool, he thrust his hips and filled you to the hilt, groaning in relief. Your fingers bit into his shoulders, gripping him for purchase as he began to move, emptying and filling you with every inch of his hard cock over and over. Your head fell back against the pool wall as you relished the feeling of Tim moving inside you with unadulterated passion. Tim's hips continued pistoning into you and he sank his teeth into the soft skin of your neck, perfectly on display to him due to the position of your head. You hissed through your teeth at the slight pain on your fevered skin, but the rush of pure lust which shot through you firmly pushed away any further thoughts of pain. 

 

Bringing up your other leg, you wrapped them around Tim's waist urging him deeper. Clinging to him with your arms around his back you started to meet his thrusts. He was supporting your weight with both hands on your butt, grasping and squeezing. You felt as though your skin may well ignite and your blood sang in your veins as Tim continued fucking you with total abandon. The litany of sounds spilling from his lips as he drew closer to his climax was downright sinful and that voice was creeping inside you, travelling down through you to fan the flames of desire desperately raging in the pit of your stomach. You felt the familiar sensation as you climbed higher on the path to pleasure, your breathing shallow and fast. Two more of Tim's forceful thrusts was all it took for you to be swept away on a wave of unbridled gratification. You let loose a loud moan as you came, your walls clamping down hard on Tim's throbbing cock, tipping him over the edge. His back arched violently as he groaned in satisfaction, his cum spurting deep inside you from his pulsating cock. His hips stilled and he held you close, his lips close to your ear.

"I love you so much darling,"

he whispered, the tickle of his beard making you laugh softly. 

"I love you too Tim,"

you replied and he peppered your face with butterfly soft kisses, causing you to giggle. His gorgeous smile made your throat tight and you hugged him to you, wishing you could stay in this moment forever.


End file.
